Fulgore
(Temporary Wiki setup) Name: Fulgore Personality: Patient, calculating, and prideful Height: 6’4 Description: Standing fairly tall above most other Arrancar, Fulgore has a few remnants from his former self. White taloned feet and hands tipped with fingernails more like claws adorn his body. He is usually seen wearing a loose fitting kimono, tightened around the waist. His deep green eyes have a penetrating gaze, and many enemies have been ‘skewered’ by them before. Hollow hole: Strangely, Fulgores hole is actually at the back of his throat, unseen at first and eerie when seen. Hollow mask: Fulgores mask resembles part of a dragons skull, for straight horns rising from the top with the mask coming down around his eyes over his nose. Picture( http://merimask.deviantart.com/art/Southwestern-Dragon-Leather-Mask-326097937) Backstory: Fulgore still remembers being a regular hollow, flying above the lands as those who were lesser fled from him. Until he came face to face with an Arrancar. He never learned their name, but the challenge to fight one who so looked like a shinigami was too much and he lashed out. With tooth and talon he fought, but the Arrancar just laughed. He was struck down in one blow from the mighty being and left to die. This would not be how he went. With a rage born of pride, he clawed at his face, carving off the mask that held him back and in a surge off power he became that which he hated but needed. Arrancar. Cero: Fulgores cero is tainted with his inner flame, turning it a blue/white color. Although its power is on power with other of his level, the ceros beam also tends to act like liquid napalm, sticking to anything it touches and continuing to burn. Zanpakuto: When sealed, Fulgore can breathe dragonfire onto the blade. This flame is White and blue with a supernatural amount of heat. It allows his blade to cut through anything that doesn’t have the spiritual pressure to resist the flame. He can also release this flame in a blast, but it uses up the power for a few moments as he stokes the flames. Ressureccion: ‘Fuego Dragón’ - Fulgores mask grows and body grow until he reaches his full draconic form. Wings sprout from his back and beat the ground with viscous wind. Picture( http://deligaris.deviantart.com/art/White-Dragon-255510772) Abilities in ressureccion: 1: ‘Asfixiante Infierno’ –His draconic body breathes deep before letting out a blast of flame. So hot it sucks the air out of the air, those who aren’t burned alive find it hard to breathe. 2: ‘destrozar los tierra’ –While flying, Fulgore can focus his spiritual energy in a sphere around him as he dive-bombs the enemy. When he hits the ground, the sphere flattens and sends a ripple on power through the earth to empower the weight Fulgore has brought down, shaking and cracking the earth. Has various effects depending on where its down, but Fulgore must recover from the shock after he drops. -Ocean: Fulgores impact creates a tidal wave that crashes down on those nearby that drag them under. -Dry ground/rock: The impact shatters the ground and sends cracks racing along the ground, throwing people off their feet and potentially catching them in the cracks. -Ice: Shards of ice are launched in different directions, if the ice is thin enough then the ice could potentially be shattered through completely -Buildings: Unless the building is severely reinforced, Fulgores body smashes through one or multiple levels, bringing anyone else with him. (Total points: 46/54) · · Hankou (lit Resistance; abbr. HAN) – 10 · Reiryoku (lit Spiritual Energy; abbr. REI) – 6 · Hakuda (lit Physical Combat; abbr. HAK) - 10 · Seijuu (lit Energy Control; abbr. SEI) – 7 · Bukijuu (lit Weapon Control; abbr. BUK) – 7 · Hoho (lit Speed; abbr. HOH) – 6 Ressurecion · Hankou (lit Resistance; abbr. HAN) – 11 · Reiryoku (lit Spiritual Energy; abbr. REI) – 8 · Hakuda (lit Physical Combat; abbr. HAK) - 12 · Seijuu (lit Energy Control; abbr. SEI) – 9 · Bukijuu (lit Weapon Control; abbr. BUK) – 9 · Hoho (lit Speed; abbr. HOH) – 6 Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive